


Love at war

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Arguements, Blood, Cutting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kazuma Kiryu - Freeform, Kissing in the Rain, Light Torture, Making Up, Other, Rumours, Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza 0 (Video Game), Shooting, Smut, War, long time crush, mild violence, mukuro being stubborn as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: trained and raised to kill, hunt and eliminate, what you didn’t expect to find on the field was her. For as long as you can remember you wanted to join this organisation and had made it a mission to do so and now you are here it’s everything you wanted and expected, years and years of research into the place made you almost an expert on Fenrir but there had been some unexpected things, particularly her. Ikusaba Mukuro.





	1. FIRST INTRODUCTIONS

You glare at her across the field, identical guns clutched in your gloved hands, uniform and battle stance trained to be perfect. You’re both killers. You dislike the word though you cannot deny that it brings a strong sense of power to you, trained and raised to kill, hunt and eliminate, what you didn’t expect to find on the field was her. For as long as you can remember you wanted to join this organisation and had made it a mission to do so and now you are here it’s everything you wanted and expected, years and years of research into the place made you almost an expert on Fenrir but there had been some unexpected things, particularly her. Ikusaba Mukuro. You’d heard her name thrown about, commanders and officers calling her from one place to another whilst you simply observed, your skill level equal to hers but thankful you aren’t as busy. You had met her eyes time after time, your (eye colour) eyes mixed into her sky blue eyes creating the perfect cocktail for whatever you two could create. Stolen kisses in the carriers hidden rooms, quick fleeting touches as you pass each other in the halls, breaks in rooms that last far too long to just be alone. Nobody knows what you would create but the deep, low burning tells you it’d be something amazing and your heart rate accelerating every time you even see her could tell you a million more things. Thursday was the key date, you two were being sent on an assignment together, the first you’d been on with another person and you assumed the same for her by the fuss she caused in the chief's office. 

~flashback~

“What do you mean I can’t go alone? It’s never been a problem before now so what’s so special about this?” Mukuro very insistently pointed out.

“It’s just too dangerous and Y/N here is the only person matched to your skill level.” The chief waves a hand in your general direction in which you stand to attention for but slacken off when you realise it’s nothing important, curling over even more when you feel her eyes digging into you. 

“It can’t be that bad, I haven’t died before and I’m not dying now just let me go alone, I don’t concentra-“ She was cut off by the Chief’s patience finally running out.

“IKUSABA WE CAN PULL YOU OUT OF THIS ALL TOGETHER! YOU STILL BELONG TO THIS ORGANISATION AND MY ORDERS ARE FINAL!” 

A single sigh left her mouth in defeat and a quiet “yes Sir” was spoken from you both before you leave the room, you going right, she going left. 

~ End Flashback~

It was now Tuesday night and you were already ready to go, the operation started at the dead of Thursday morning, 00:00 was your given time and a plane would take off minutes after this so you had to be ready. Guns already supplied, uniform inspection ready in your room whilst you’re out and uniform packed for you to go. Whilst the operation wasn’t far it was still long and you wondered what the briefing would be like, the operation was only on the other side of Japan in Koto-Ku but you knew that didn’t mean anything to this assignment, it wasn’t where you travelled but who it was you were getting rid of and if neither you or Ikusaba could go alone then this one was tough. Lost in thought and your music you didn’t see that your room door was open, (forgetting to shut it was one of your problems but you had nothing to hide) and Mukuro stood by its edge making sure she wouldn’t be seen, watching you dancing around your room, lip syncing to whatever song came on shuffle and generally relaxing before the big day. Moments as such were hard to come by with this line of work but when they did happen they were fun and you never wasted that opportunity. The song finished and you let out a giggle to yourself before turning around to shut the now recognised open door when a flash of short black hair shot around the corner, curiosity sweeping you up, you ran to the door and checked around to see who it was but nothing could be seen.  _ God why are people so fast around here?  _ You settled on the conclusion that nothing was there anymore and shut it closed, continuing to finish packing, what you didn’t see was Mukuro pushed against a wall just around the doors corner, heavy panting breaths tumbling out of her mouth and cat like reflexes saving her from being seen by you, thankful to her skill or else she would’ve been caught with a small smile upon her lips, one that screamed that she wanted to join in or just say hello but the tight clenching in her stomach wouldn’t let her go and when unwound, sprung her to hide instead.

Wednesday night was upon you before you knew it and you were making your way across wet non skid towards a massive carrier plane, you didn’t know why it had to be so big but assumed it was because that’s all they had at hand for the both of you. Your case was taken from you and you made your way into the holding centre, heavily enforced metal echoing to follow your every footstep. Outside you could hear Mukuro’s voice talking to someone but you pre-occupied yourself with fastening in so you didn’t get too nervous or more nervous than you already are. You didn’t realise that Mukuro was sat next to you until you heard the carrier door lifting up and the loud thud of it locking shut echoed in the large vacant area.  _ Why was she next to you? There’s seats everywhere so why- _

“Hi I’m Y/N.” Your mouth let out the sentence before you could stop it and a shaky hand was raised up in her direction before you got the conscience control to put it back down when nothing was said. You turn straight forward and let out a shaky sigh, you need to calm your nerves but how could you when she’s there right next to you? You both sit in static silence, a pin could drop and it would sound louder than you who right now was trying to breath as little as possible in case it pissed Ikusaba off. The rest of the plane ride was spent in silence with you occasionally getting up to stretch your legs but for the most part it was just silent nothingness. When you did land you were greeted by Fenrir’s base chief from this region and was directed to your room…. one room. You both made your way down the corridor when Mukuro sped up slightly, thinking nothing of it you just let the sound of your suitcase hitting the floors cracks be the soothing thing you needed right now. When you rounded the corner you heard a slam and a click, you were locked out.  _ Great just fucking great _ . You decided to put your suitcase on the floor and against a wall so you could sit and rest whilst she sorted out whatever it was that she needed for her to stop acting so childishly, other members of Fenrir passed you by occasionally and glared at you to which you just shrugged them off.

You opened your eyes and looked at your watch, 2:46 AM, fuck you’d fallen asleep, thank god you weren’t caught or else it’d be straight back to base with disciplinary although right now it didn’t seem like that was such a bad idea. You raised up from your suitcase with a low groan of pain, stretched your back out and surveyed the area. A long grey corridor with nothing much else except a few wooden doors, just like at base, it was nothing exciting so it was nearly like home. You felt a tap on your back and turned around to see Mukuro stood in front of you, eyes dim with apology and hands clenched into fists at her side, an apathetic look on her face. Your eye level was equal and you stared deep at her, taking in every single detail you could. You had been trained to analyse everything you could in as quick a time as possible but you wanted to just explore her eyes, ones of a killer but you saw much more than that, the line of freckles across her nose, the slight curl of her lips at each edge and the frown lines and dimples that rounded off her features perfectly, you shook your head to bring yourself out of the trance when Mukuro began to look impatient. 

“Hi.” You said simply. 

“I apologise for earlier, I don’t know what was wrong with me but I just needed some time.” Mukuro bowed down towards you and you smiled softly, your eyes following her movement and going soft when she came back up to look at you, checking if it was sufficient.

“It’s okay just a warning you know?” You smiled at her and you could swear for a half a second she smiled back, stifling a laugh at the back of your throat you picked up your suitcase and rolled it into the room. It was standard for Fenrir, white walls, a bunk bed and a wardrobe, what else was needed? Mukuro had already hung her clothes up and claimed top bunk which made you giggle to yourself, trained to kill and still calling shots on top bunk. You placed your suitcase by the wardrobe and opened the blinds, now finding that outside your room was a beach, it’s waves calm and the place deserted for what seems it would be a busy area though it was 3AM and you won’t have time to relax anywhere near it. You nodded and made yourself busy with unpacking the suitcase and changing into uniform, Mukuro still stood by the door waiting for you to be finished dressing, you gestured her in and flashed a smile to her which was reciprocated the best she could. 

“You don’t have to wait outside you know” you giggled, the gesture sweet but unnecessary. Mukuro slowly made her way back into the room, a bright red blush across her face clearly trying to be hidden by her looking anywhere but in your direction. 

“Y/N by the way” You interject so she could return to a regular way of living. You reach your hand out in her direction.  _ Let’s try this again! _ Mukuro looked at your hand, unsure and uneasy in the situation until she reached out and your hands linked, her leather gloves rubbing against your bare hand. 

“Mukuro” She says very quietly, almost to herself. 

“Mukuro? Nice name.” You stood awkward, unsure of what to say next, the shaking had subsided and you two were just holding each other, both not sure of what to do next. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise, you always wanted to get closer to her and considering the most contact you’d had was eye contact from afar then this was a step up for sure, an awkward unbalanced one but your outlook still remained optimistic. You finally let go of each others hands and stare, the air thick with tension and on your end desire and love. 


	2. THE FINER DETAILS

It took a couple of days for you to get used to your new surroundings as it always did, the constant moving around and being sent to different places always meant you never really gained the ability to settle anywhere. Mukuro and you are closer than you ever thought you would be, nowhere near to your ideal but you were now able to converse for solid four sentences, you frown at the realisation of how unimpressive that sounds but you understand that it takes a long time especially around one of the world’s most influential killers which included yourself. A large chunk of your time was spent learning about the target, practising with new weapons which you seemed to have trouble with but Mukuro seemed to get used to in a single shot or swipe of a blade, your inability however did allow you some particularly close comfort with her, as you were messing up with loading bullets into the magazine, Mukuro noticed this and stared, watching and almost analysing how you were messing up in order to see how she could help you, she decided for the more hands on approach with you and crawled her way over to observe you even closer before taking the gun in your hand into her own and showing you how it worked, surprisingly soft hands laying on top of your own, now feeling like you should wash the dirt and sweat away from them but she doesn’t seem to mind. You listen to her explanation, Mukuro making sure you understood before going back to her own place, unbeknownst to her your heart rate is a steady 100+ BPM as a nice side effect of your close encounter, you let all of the air out of your lungs in a rather heavy, shaky sigh trying to carry on, seriously struggling for the rest of that day. You were relieved when the day was over and you were able to flop onto your bunk, Mukuro had gone off somewhere after physical training and you hadn’t seen her since but quite honestly you didn't mind, the time that was flashing on the clock on your bedside table was 21:17PM and you had another two hours to kill before lights out, you sat thinking for a minute before getting up and staring out of the window watching the waves on the beach crash forward and retreat again and again, the rational part of your mind was telling you not to go, that you should rest up as you had early patrol in the morning but your heart and body had a different idea and before you could even protest you felt the seas air hit your face and the smell of fresh salt invaded your nose, you took it all in, watching the sand shift under your shoes as you walked over to the water's edge, letting the end of the waves gather around you and the moon reflected in its ripples, a hypnotic pattern that captured your heart. Stepping back you found a suitable enough place to rest and you sat down, it was near enough to your room in case of any incidents but far enough for you to distance yourself from your work for just a second. Your uniform started to crumple in your position but you let it go, usually you would be so anal about it but now isn't about that, you rolled the sleeves up and started to play with the sand at the side of you, feeling it run through your fingers, curing your hand into a fist shape and watching it fall through like a sand timer. You sat like that for a while.

Mukuro was tired, she had visited the bases gym even after physical, deserving alone time with her music which was loud enough to block the whole world out but a small part of her did want some company however the company that she craved walked away to the room before she even got chance to open her mouth. She let out a heavy sigh as she opened the door to her room and slung her gym bag down on the floor not caring to be tidy enough right now, it didn’t take long for her to look around and notice you missing, seeing your coat hung up and training clothes in the wash giving a clear indication that you had been here, she let it go and started to undress when she heard a loud scream come from outside the window, shirt half way above her head blocking her vision she rushed to pull it back down to inspect what had happened but when she ran over to the window she stopped worrying, watching you stood up cursing at the ocean, spinning round to inspect the back of yourself, a sour face written all upon you, it was now obvious that a wave had come up too high and wet your ass when you weren’t paying attention, Mukuro did nothing but giggle fondly to herself watching you as you stormed inside almost tantruming like a child who just got told to do something they didn’t want to. It now came to her attention that she was still stood by the window and in little to no time, she ran to her bunk, cleared the ladder in two steps and rested on her bed, book in hand from under her pillow trying to look as casual as she possibly could as she heard the handle turn and you walked in. Grateful for the warmth that hit your face, the temperature drop was so dramatic that it sent a shiver down your spine and a sudden yawn took you over clearly indicating just how tired you really were. You changed out of your uniform and into your sleeping outfit which were the basic slacks and a loose vest provided by Fenrir and if that wasn’t obvious enough the logo of the organisation was plastered right in the middle of the vest between your shoulder blades. You sunk yourself into the mattress and sighed, the softness against your back welcomed with wide arms, you had noticed Mukuro above you reading but decided to leave her to it as she looked like she was concentrating hard. 

You tapped your fingers against the wall suddenly very bored and you stayed this way for a long time, neither of you unmoving and unwilling to start a conversation, well maybe not unwilling but more unnerved to speak up but when the clock flashed 23:09PM in your eyes you let the more curious and playful side of you out and clung onto the side of Mukuro’s bunk, eyes just reaching over the top of it, she didn’t notice you or she did and was ignoring you but either way you persisted.

“Hi Mukuro” You smiled widely at her even though she couldn’t see you. She put her book down away from her face and turned to look at you, face straight and emotionless. 

“Hi…Y/N” The pause between the two words confused you but you decided to press on with it pushing any conclusion of the pause you’d made to the back of your mind. 

“Can I come up?” You asked feeling suddenly confident?  _ Little shit, when was confidence your strong suit? _ Mukuro mused at your sudden question before nodding her head and watching as you clambered up the side of the bunk, a perfectly good ladder right next to you but that would be too easy. This was one of the things Mukuro liked about you, you never took the easy way forward, always presented yourself with a challenge regardless of the situation and she admired that. Once you were up there you sat at the other end of the bed, legs crossed and a now nervous look on your face, you don’t know what you were planning on doing but now you were here you were stuck and had to start something. 

“Where do you come from?” Mukuro asked, head tilted to the side slightly like a curious puppy, you stayed silent for a moment shocked that Mukuro had actually asked you something then when your senses returned you looked her and answered. 

“Well I’m originally from (your country) but I moved out here when I was about 17 to peruse Fenrir, it’d had always been a big thing for me so I came as soon as I could. Sorry I’m going on, what about you?” Mukuro’s eyes suddenly got darker and her head dropped, the tension now as obvious as it could get hitting you both like bricks, you decided to change that. 

“Hey I’m sorry, I didn’t realise it was bad I’m just, being nice you know, just being curious.” You waited for a response but nothing came, you let out a heavy sigh in defeat and started to move towards the edge of the bed when you felt a hand wrap around your wrist, the grip tight and the more you moved the tighter it got. You were convinced that if you got down your circulation would stop so you settled back into your original place and waited, patience clearly needed to be a key between you two.

“I’m sorry I just… I dislike talking about home, me and my sister had a rough upbringing and neither of us talk about it, sorry.” Her eyes still low between you and her but you didn’t mind, instead you reached up and put a hand on her shoulder rubbing up and down so subtly that even you could have forgotten the notion. You looked down at the hand still around your wrist and noticed the light smattering of freckles along her revealed arms and smiled, you let you mind stall for a second wondering if the rest of her were covered in freckles and what you’d have to do to find that out but when she let go and your hand slipped away from her shoulder you came crashing down from your fantasy high straight to reality. You both asked a few more questions avoiding any potentially uncomfortable ones,  _ why did you join? Favourite part of yourself? Favourite colour?  _ The general ‘get to know you questions’ which was going well enough until Mukuro asked you to get into your own bed, you obliged and made your way down, both now wrapped up in covers, she facing the wall and you facing outwards towards the door. You know it’s hard for her to be open but you can’t help but let a little bit of you wish that you’d have been able to sleep in her bed that night, even at the risk of wrecking your back. Your eyes felt heavy with sleep quickly and before you knew it, the black of night had enveloped you and you were fast asleep, seconds before you would hear Mukuro’s voice address you one more time that night. 

“Hey Y/N, I noticed you watching me a lot, why is that?” That question had taken all night for Mukuro to ask so when silence reached her ears it was safe to say she felt discouraged, however not one to let things go so quickly, Mukuro practically flung herself over the side of the bunk to see you, curled in a ball, covers thrown everywhere and little puffs of sleepy breath escaping your mouth in time with the rise and fall of your chest. She sat there for far longer than she knew, taking in details of you she hadn’t noticed before. ( _Why would she notice before? I mean it’s not like she looked at you too…)_ The scar on your arm from combat, the tattoo on your hand that had a few permanent lines scratched through as you’d tried to erase Fenrir from you body in a fit of rage and the line of beauty spots running down your back. Sleep soon dawned on Mukuro and she settled herself back into her bed, eyes shutting and finally letting sleep take her over but not before one last word. 

“Night Y/N” 


	3. WAR EFFECTS ALL (PART 1)

The deadline for deployment that would send you to kill the target had come much quicker than you had hoped or expected. You knew that it had to be done but you’d gotten so caught up in your day to day at the base that you just lost track of time but now you’re here. Mukuro had been acting strangely for the past couple of days, you went to ask but when you approached her she just turned around and walked the other way, all you can put it down to was preparing for today, maybe this is how she got ready? Became isolated in herself to get in a mind frame for killing, no matter though, whatever it is, it was nowhere near the Mukuro you’d seen throughout the last week. You feel like she had opened up drastically to you and you to her though that was never going to take much but now you were stuck with what to do and you didn't feel right, you were stuck in the zone between getting to know/ being close and being ‘roommates’. You’d kept quiet on the matter as you made your way towards the helicopter sat on the anti skid that was going to take you to the target, dressed in full combat gear and guns marching across the rocky and dusty road, much like you had the night you left your home base to come to this one, your stomach turned a little as you gave yourself a little more time to walk, trying to calm down in any way possible whilst remaining efficient. You, even though you are on an equal skill level to Mukuro in many things, hadn't killed as much and the thought still turned your stomach a little, a lot of people at Fenrir say you lose the sense of humanity when you first kill and it never returns but when you first killed and you watched the life drain out of the man's eyes in front of you at the same rapid speed as the blood was draining out from his body, you felt empty but in the back of your mind, humanity was still there and it has never left, it makes your work a lot harder.

 

The chopper blades started up, the churning of the blades felt similar to how your stomach felt as you sat waiting for it to lift off and for the commander to start briefing you on the target. Mukuro was sat next to you, face sombre and unmoving, it was a little unnerving to you but you shook it off as you tried to concentrate on what your commander said to you as you flew through the air. 

 

“So L/N and Mukuro, your target is the highly dangerous and lethal leader of the Tojo clan, Kazuma Kiryu. He is said to have killed hundreds not personally but through his closest and most trusted hitmen all of whom will be in the location that you see in your information packs right now.” Your commander pointed down at the map gripped tight in your hands which showed a big red circle sharpied on your map, your obvious location which was a little too wide for your comfort. You heard a grunt next to you and looked to your right to see a frowning Mukuro, her map seemed different to yours as hers held a drop off spot and pick up zone. 

 

“Commander, where are we being dropped off?” You shouted out over the doors opening letting a massive rush of wind sweep through the helicopter, swaying it slightly before it settling three miles from your target to avoid detection.

 

“You will be dropped off here” The commander said with a smug grin upon his face obviously finding humour in his own asshole attitude, you had much more to be worrying about than entertaining him even if you heard a small huff of laughter come from Mukuro next to you. You let out a big sigh to show your obvious disamusment and shot a rather angry glare at them both for finding something so light in a situation like this, almost as if it wasn't being taken seriously, in reality it was probably you that was being the worst in this situation but how could they not be worried, serious or in a complete trance of war. You had been trained to know that the second those doors opened with a ready signal on a mission that you were to focus on nothing else but that kill and that kill only, maybe it was due to being inexperienced but right now it felt like you were the most experienced surrounded by a bunch of amateurs. When you calmed down and started to look around you realise that the commander had actually started informing you on more information that you had completely missed until your ears twitched at the sentence.

 

“Mukuro and Y/N you are to go in together, Y/N will go round the back of the building check its clear and then signal as Mukuro goes through the front as she has more weapons skill, once the door is down Y/N will jump down and aid, making your way through the building, remember wall to wall and then assassinate the target, you can fight amongst yourself with who gets to do that. Understood?” You nodded enthusiastically and relayed “YES SIR!” to the commander who smiled back but there was nothing else, silence. Next to you was a very angry Mukuro, clearly something was about to burst and you tried to defuse the situation before anything could happen but it was too late. 

 

“... I am not working next to Y/N.” The sentence was brief and short making her opinion very clear. Both of you now stood up and you turn to her, staying silent but your body language spoke volumes, trying to tower over her even if you were an inch shorter without much succession so you settled for a heated look instead.

 

“Mukuro with all fairness I understand what you're saying but this is just too dangerous and you can't go in alone, nobody is calling you inexperienced but we don't want our best being killed.” You stood silent watching as his words went straight through the stubborn Mukuro’s head as her frown got deeper and deeper the more he went on. You noticed her move her hand slowly and almost un- noticeably towards the side of her leg, ready to strike with her trusted hunting knife. You had two choices, stand up and defend or let her get on with it… You chose the latter, it was pointless and as you watched this all digress the dawning realisation struck you that this was what was bothering her these past few days, she wanted to work alone and she despised you for pushing in, just like when you first met her. You stayed silent, your insides feeling like they were being crushed but your outside went blank and empty, if someone looked into your eyes you would be nothing but a shell, unless it was Mukuro. 

“Let her go, I'll keep a lookout but I won't go in.” Your tone to the commander was flat, not revealing anything but the want to get it over and done with. Mukuro and the commander stood up to attention, her mouth slightly agape clearly not expecting that response, your eyes never dared to meet, scared that she would be able to see how you really feel so instead you turned your back on her and walked to the back of the helicopter gathering your materials so you can look out for the ‘ever so skilled Ikusaba.’ You gritted your teeth together to a quiet grind and a spit of venom on the tip of your tongue as you thought it to yourself. You heard a small noise come from her mouth which sounded in protest but she decided against it and a small “okay” was vaguely heard in the distance before you felt the helicopter shift and Mukuro leave, cautiously running into the distance at a speed not even you could match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter 'war effects all' is gonna be broken up into 3 parts because its so long and I didn't want to make it lengthy one chapter and avoid a lot of detail!


	4. WAR EFFECTS ALL (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some graphic detail so if you don't like any of that then I've marked the end of it with the three stars!

You stood looking down at the equipment crammed into the corner of the helicopter, eyes glassy and still, the silence between you and the commander was sickening and it made you want to throw up. You felt betrayed, used, broken, your chest was pounding and there was nothing you could do, you thought you had fixed this, you thought you had grown a little closer but it seemed like that was the furthest from the truth. Maybe you were overreacting, maybe this was just you and this would be normal but you couldn't help it, a long held in sigh was released from your lungs and you turned around getting ready to pack up when the commander stopped you and put a hard hitting hand on your shoulder, you hunched up defence against the ‘affection’ he was trying to show you, you looked up, a towering 6’3 man looming over you was quite a scary sight which would have been personified if you weren't able to kill the man in one swift, fluid motion.   

“Look I know she's stubborn but I've been on missions with her before, its just her not you, just help her out if she gets in trouble and just be there. It's dangerous and even though she’s had experience I’m sure in the end she’ll appreciate it.” The commander sounded genuine, he saw it in your eyes and you hated that, you didn't like to divulge to anyone about your emotions unless you knew them and you knew nobody. You saluted to him, You couldn't say anything, you didn't want to or didn't feel the need to and all he gave in return was a small simple smile that showed complete understanding. He let you go and you ran out of the helicopter jumping down onto the buildings roof in order to follow Mukuro, she wasn't far in front surprisingly enough and for a second you thought that maybe she had waited behind for you but you had to shake it off.  _ Concentrate Y/N, this is important’  _  you had to mentally shake yourself back into concentration as you snaked between buildings and kept a meters distance between you and her until you reached the target, you laid low and flung your bag off your shoulders, perched in ready waiting to strike if anything was to go wrong. Mukuro stood and looked behind her shoulder at you, blue eyes meeting yours and a small smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, you smiled back with a determined shine to it which screamed  _ ‘I've got your back just be safe.’ _ and you’d like to think that she saw that. 

Once she entered the building the air suddenly became very cold, breezing through your hair you felt a weird sort of alone in your chest, your hearing was crystal clear aware of every little noise, your breaths, the footsteps coming from the building that Mukuro had entered and the sound of blood splattering against the wall from the harsh cuts of Mukuro’s knife. You got lost messing with your gun when you heard a struggle from inside, your ears perched up and you got ready into waiting, from the dark corner of the room inside the building you could see Mukuro’s figure and assumed that Mukuro had just made a man struggle before his death however you stayed on alert and just kept your grounding. 

Mukuro was only a few men away from the target, she had made her way through and killed 11 men and was now only a single staircase away from completing the operation as always. This was easy and nothing could get in her way and as she made her way up the staircase hugging her back against the side of the wall she heard a lot of shifting and when she entered the room nobody was in sight, she cleared it, checked it and checked for any signs of escape but there were none. Never letting her guard down she checked out of the window to see you still laid on the roof, gun cocked and ready to take fire should they try and escape out of the window, you smiled at her noticing she was checking on you and it lifted up your heart a little but that didn't last long as you felt your chest go heavy and panic started to set in as a large figure shadowed over Mukuro’s back without her seeming to notice, it only seemed to sink into her mind when she saw your face drop and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist lifting her and the view from the window getting smaller before blackness was the only thing in sight.  _ FUCK FUCK FUCK!  _ You scrambled up onto your feet and checked you had everything as fast as possible, gun in hand and knife on your leg you ran as hard and as fast as you could towards the building, it didn't take long with so much adrenaline pumping through your veins and once you reached the door it was a massacre sight, bodies everywhere and blood covering every inch of the room which severely contrasted with the bullet shells scattered and strewn all over the floor, it made your chest feel tight and you decided to just blink it off and persevere regardless of the consequences, this might be your very last chance in life but you’d be going out heroic in your own mind however you did feel quite anxious because if Mukuro couldn't take them then how could you? When you got upstairs you were met with the same view, nothing but a dark room and bare, brick revealed walls, a small table in the middle of the room which had packets of cigarettes and lighters thrown haphazardly all over, this was clearly only a halfway house and it made you feel no better knowing that. You surveyed the room wall to wall until you felt a dip in where your gloved hand had run over it, you looked up and sure enough there was the outline of a door carefully and securely hidden into the wall,  _ ‘no surprise Mukuro couldn't find it’  _ Readying your knife you put all your weight onto the door and as soon as it opened you saw four men stood around Mukuro who was tied up in the middle of the room, blood seeping out of a few deep cuts on her stomach and arms and a look of pain on her face, two of the men had bruised eyes and one had a cut so Mukuro had clearly already tried to get to them. Without a second of hesitation you attacked the first man, the blade striking straight through his neck before dropping to the floor, the same fate befouled the other two guards before you brought out your gun and seven bullet shots were fired straight through the Yakuza’s chest, he dropped to the floor surrounded by his own growing pool of blood, he had clearly not been expecting you. 

Once it was all over you stood still, chest heaving from the amount of energy that had taken and trying to limit your adrenaline. Mukuro sat watching you, no longer seemingly worried about her wounds she just watched you calm down, the blood splattered across your face and your eyebrows furrowed as you threw your now empty gun to the side of the room and threw your bag onto the ground, scrambling and searching desperately for your first aid kit which you had thankfully picked up before you left the helicopter. Once you found it you unzipped it and unravelled the bandages before making your way over to Mukuro and getting down on one knee in front of her, the pose you were currently in did not help you feel any better about the blush rapidly rising up in your face but you focused regardless. You stole a glance up at Mukuro who’s face had turned into a look of anger and the second you were finished bandaging her up and freeing her of the restraints she got up and left the building, an obvious limp was preventing her from going any faster so you could easily catch up to her which was your plan until you felt one of the men that you had earlier ‘killed’ grab onto your leg, looking up to you, mercy in his eyes begging to be spared, you looked into the distance to see Mukuro making her way towards the helicopter and with that a flash of anger shot through your chest and you looked down moving your free leg and boot to stomp down directly on the guys head cracking straight through his skull before lifting it out and following suit to towards the helicopter.

***

Once you actually made it the three miles back to the helicopter you already found Mukuro sat inside waiting for you to arrive as though she hadn't just stormed past you after saving her life. You said nothing and silently made your way to the seat next to her and fastened in, the door next to you clicked shut and at the very last second, almost like she had been planning it, she got up and moved to the seat opposite you on the other side of the helicopter. 

“What is wrong with you?” the question got blurted out before you could even think about stopping it however it quickly caught Mukuro’s attention.

“I could have saved myself, I didn't need you to come save me.” Mukuro said almost under her breath.

“You were tied up and about to be killed, what was I meant to do? Just stand there and let you die?!” This was ridiculous and Mukuro may have known it too because all that met your sentence was silence but you were so enraged at this point that you didn't want silence, you wanted an answer.

“Well?” A loud release of breath was heard and then without making eye contact still which is what you wanted most, it hit.

“This is your fault, I've never once been captured or even seen on a mission but since you came along and on this mission look what happens, you're my distraction.” She finished quietly, hoping she could stop the last part before it came out of her mouth but you heard it and for much longer than you should've you couldn't help but think that “You're my distraction.” Meant how you distract her with every single beautiful little thing about her and this must have shown on your face.

“Th- that's not what I meant! I work alone, I've never once had or needed a partner on operations or anywhere and now you're here fucking things up for me and let me just ask you something L/N why were you so interested in me all this time? Even back at base. You didn't think I could see you watching me? What's so interesting, I don't get it!” She was stood up at this point which was making the situation much more intimidating and all you could do is stutter out a made up lie.

“You- you just remind me of someone is all…” Confidence was clearly not on your side.

“Well whoever it is, I’m not them and whoever it is they need to be really fucked up to be anything like me.” That was the last straw.

“DON'T TALK ABOUT YOURSELF LIKE THAT!” You had burst and there was no going back from that, all Mukuro could do was stare at you in stunned silence before the commander came from the front of the helicopter to check out what the commotion was, only to see you both sitting down and taking your seats, both mad and overwhelmed at the day.


	5. WAR EFFECTS ALL (PART 3)

You hadn't seen her in a few days not even in the corridors, you were both too stubborn for your own good and this lead to moments like this exact one, she had been sleeping outside which you found yourself worrying over rather than being mad at her for, you had heard from one of your other comrades that she had actually asked to be transferred to another room which she apparently got rejected for and was told to man up. By this point it was clear to everyone else that something had gone down and with neither of you answering any questions on the matter, rumours started to spread, a rumour in particular was a little close to home and you overheard it as you were rounding a corner and decided to stay back a minute.

“Did you hear about Y/N and Mukuro?” The man sounded almost excited by the prospect

“No what’s happened? Its rare for Ikusaba to get into something, she's never even spoken to anyone.”

“Well she started speaking to Y/N and apparently they are so pissed off at each other now because Y/N tried something on and she wasn't having it.”

You tuned out the rest of the conversation, where had that rumour circulated from? You'd never even implied or well not directly implied about wanting to have anything to do with Mukuro so how had someone managed to decode that. The second thing that came into your mind is if Mukuro has heard any of these rumours, she was good at blocking things out so you had your doubts but how could you ignore hundreds of people all talking about you? You decided you had had enough of the day and that you needed to take your frustrations out so instead you left the building and headed towards the shooting range, hopefully there was a free slot and you could take your angers out, at least only for a temporary solution. You pushed open the heavy metal doors and heard a singular gun going off which meant there was enough space for you which made you smile to yourself a little, that however didn't last long as you made your way down the stairs and saw a tuft of short black hair stick out of the back of the booth, gun straight ahead of her and eyes locked on the target like an eagle on its prey, you freeze on the stairs unable to actually move except the small jump that shutters through your body when she fires the gun. She turns her head towards you and you meet for the first time and whatever Mukuro feels is nothing close to how your stomach did backflips and your heart started racing at 100MPH, she turned to look away from you and you made your way to the booth next to her assembling the pistol that was sat waiting on the ledge. You had picked up that all of a sudden Mukuro’s bullets were becoming less accurate and more of them were being fired, the crease in between her eyebrows becoming much more obvious with every bullet that ricocheted off of the wall. You decided to try and ignore the obvious tension and shoot your own gun, your vision became focused, tunnel like with the target being the only thing in mind, out of the corner of your peripheral vision you could Mukuro holding the gun ready to fire but watching you as you lined it up and pulled the trigger hitting the dolls shoulder, you cursed at yourself under your breath and put the gun down heavy headedly. Mukuro moved her head back forward hoping she hadn't been caught watching you but you had other plans.

“Can I talk to you?” Finally giving in.

“No.” She stood pretending like she was messing with something on the gun which you watched silently until she was done and it was placed on the ledge and paid you a little more mind even if you did feel disheartened. 

“What did you feel like the first time you killed someone?” Her face went through a few different emotions, first disgust, then contemplation and then an emptiness.

“It was… A thrill. Not in a roller coaster thrill sort of way but somewhere deep down past the top layer of fear and trembling it felt like this is what I was made to do and I know that killing is a big part of it.”

You stood and contemplated what you had just heard, you felt different but maybe this wasn’t your natural skill and you felt you could do nothing, words didn’t seem needed and you hope Mukuro shared that with you as she stood watching you range through all your emotions all up to the second you opened your mouth to talk again. 

“Look I’m sorry I didn’t mean to mess you up I just didn’t want to leave you.” You poured it out with as much genuine emotion as you could muster.

“I would’ve been fine.”

“Do you fucking think before you talk?” You couldn’t hold back the anger that you didn’t even  know you were still holding onto.

“What?” She sounded disgusted at your words

“I’m trying to look out for you! I care about you and even if you’d have been fine I still didn’t want anything happening to you. Don’t you understand that?!” 

“...”

“See you can’t even say anything now when I’m trying to look out for you.” You were desperate to get through to her, something needed to get through to her and you weren’t leaving until you figured it out.

“I don’t know.” She starts to walk away from you, nudging your shoulder on her way past and as you stood with your head down towards the floor you suddenly turned around and grabbed her wrist stopping her directly in her tracks.

“What are you walking away from please Mukuro talk to me” Silence was the only thing that followed your words, even though your head was racing and your heart was pounding, you just couldn’t stop. 

“MUKURO!”

“Y/N let me go.” Her tone was flat and angry although you noticed a waver in her voice and her hand suddenly shaped into a fist that was only getting tighter and tighter.

“No Mukuro I-I can’t.” You pulled on her to move closer towards yourself but without prevail and she only flinched, this made your heart sink and you felt your motives change in a second.

“Mukuro, I’m not going to hurt you.” You saw Mukuro’s shoulders hunch up and she shivered before she relaxed almost like ice melting in the sun and she turned around, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked directly at you. Your breath caught in your throat and you couldn’t help but mirror her actions as you felt tears forming at the corner of your own. Even though this was an unreal moment you couldn’t help but get lost in how vibrant her eyes were, blue irises moving like water through her tears stains especially under the single light flooding directly onto you both. 

“I’m sorry, I ju-just I struggle and I’ve never been able to rely on someone before so when you come in and don’t even hesitate it’s… scary but it makes my heart jump and I don’t know how to deal with that.” She never left your eyes and you could see straight into her and you know that she meant every word. You opened and closed your mouth a few times trying to find the right words but instead you just leaned into her and wrapped your arms around her waist, she stood still for a second before she lifted her arms up slowly and circled them around your shoulders, you were both shaking and you could feel each other’s hearts beating against your chest with how close you are to each other but you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I’m here for you Mukuro, I’m never letting go.” You moved one hand up to the back of her head and started rubbing her hair trying to sooth her and by the way she leaned into you it said it all. You didn’t want to stop, you didn’t want to let go, the whole situation so sweet and something you’d waited for for years but you knew you had to let go so to make it quick you moved away both making a whimpering noise of lose and wanting. You held on to Mukuro by her shoulders and looked at her deep in her eyes moving your head towards the door signalling to walk back, she nodded understandingly and held close to you moving to go back to the main base watching the big white smile spread across your face which didn’t falter even when you entered the building and all heads turned towards you as you made the way through the cafeteria towards the room you shared and shut the door feeling right in yourself and each other for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for the smut later on!


End file.
